This invention relates generally to toy aircraft, and more particularly, to an aircraft-kite combination toy of unusually advantageous construction and modes of operation and control.
There is a constant market need for flyable toy aircraft, and especially for kite-type, flyable toys capable of performing stunts in the air, while under control of a single flying line. To my knowledge, no prior toy aircraft has provided or embodied the unusually advantageous combinations of construction, modes of operation, and results no provided by the present kite-type toy aircraft, which may have the appearance of a helicopter.